


Brooklyn Baby

by Sugar-Peter (ClaireNovak)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And Tony had the money, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author doesnt know how to tag, Don't Like Don't Read, He was young and he needed the money, I saw the potential, M/M, No alternate universe, Starker, Stripper!Peter Parker, This was supposed to be a short for a moodboard I made, Underage - Freeform, but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireNovak/pseuds/Sugar-Peter
Summary: Peter Parker is broke. Which leads to him accepting a rather..interesting part time job in Brooklyn.Tony Stark is not broke, but lonely and somehow, coincidence decides to lead him into the club while Peter is doing his shift.





	Brooklyn Baby

Of course I made a moodboard for this:

<https://sugar-peter.tumblr.com/post/174963049912/my-moodboards-starker-stripperpeter>

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Tony Stark had not entered a strip-club in a few years.  
He considered this phase to be behind himself and it didnt bring the chill or the amusement it used to bring when he was younger.  
It was a stupid idea to go there, he had told himself. That was, before he had shoved a few glasses of whiskey down his throat and gotten tired of sitting in his apartment and pitying himself about how Pepper had left him a few days earlier.  
So, despite his actual beliefs, he had put on a casual suit and grabbed his keys.

Of course he knew the press would jump on him in a matter of seconds if he only did so much as look at the fancy clubs in town, and the photos would be all over the internet even faster. And god, he could already hear the disappointment in Pepper´s voice when she would call him the next morning and he could already see the pity in Rhodey´s eyes.  
So instead, he made his way to some shady strip club in Brooklyn, close to the docks. He took the 278 and parked two blocks away, just in case. Tony locked the car and made his way into the establishment.  
It was dark, which would do him a big favor in not being recognized, there were flashing neon lights at some spots. He looked around and saw a free seat in the far corner. He´d be slightly hidden but would still get a good look at the stage.  
Tony sat down, ordered himself another whiskey (it had to be his fourth this evening) and took in his surroundings.  
The club was shady but not too shady, exactly the kind where they took his money and didnt ask any futher questions. That would fit him just right.

There was one big stage in the middle of the room and a few smaller ones, two of which he could see quite well. Several young, pretty men and women were dancing at the poles and flirting with the, mostly male, audience. It wasnt unusual. After all, this was New York in 2018.  
Tony was watching one of the girls when his whiskey arrived and he gave a small nod before taking a sip.  
After a moment, something else demanded his attention. On one of the smaller stages, he could see the top of a boys head, decorated with brown, fluffy hair that was slightly too long.  
Tony frowned a bit at that and tried to get a better look but a group of guys kept blocking his view.  
He shook his head as he tried to get rid of the thoughts and finished his whiskey: He was probably hallucinating.  
Tony brought his attention back to the pretty girl, ordered a refill and it worked for a little while.  
That was, until he heard said group of guys cheering. When he looked over at them, they were all fumbling with their wallets. Apparently their show had just ended.  
He was just taking a sip of his whiskey when the boy who had just left the stage turned around the corner and walked past Tony.  
When the man saw his face, he almost dropped his glass:” Peter?!”  
The boy froze and turned to look at Tony with wide eyes. His face was the color of a tomato after just seconds:” Mr Stark?! What are..What are you doing here..?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so that was the first chapter of my first Starker fic! I know it´s not super long but I promise I´ll continue!  
> Comments and Feedback are highly appreciated! Please be understanding if I made any grammar mistakes, english isnt my first language :)  
> Thank you so much for reading and maybe come by my tumblr sometime (sugar-peter.tumblr.com) !


End file.
